


Disctraction

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr prompt: While Aiden is on a video conference, Donna decides to have her own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disctraction

The meeting should have been finished fifteen minutes ago.

Blinking to refocus his eyes, Aiden tapped his fingers underneath his desk. Across the room Donna lay dozing, the covers bunched up around her. Every once in a while they would shift as she turned slightly and he flicked his eyes over to her.

“And you’ve made that argument roughly six times now, Jeremy,” Aiden finally drawled, startling the others in the conference. Having kept quiet for most of the meeting, the Deputy Prime Minister was starting to get annoyed. “Four times in the office and now twice on here, and _obviously_ none of us are buying it.”

“Then what do you suggest?” the other man sneered, leaning in despite the computer screen. “I haven’t heard you put up anything.”

It was the truth, though Aiden kept his lips tightened. Thinking of an excuse he was happy when someone else jumped in.

“Exactly how is he supposed to? What with you dominating the conversation.”

Above the computer he saw a flash of blue as the comforter was flipped back and Donna swung her legs over the side. Picking up her phone, she slid it open and began to type quickly. Hearing his phone buzz he surreptitiously checked the message and snorted slightly as he read her message. Holding up a finger for her, he watched as she rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back.

“Are we taking you from something Minister?” Jeremy snipped tightly, and Aiden snapped his eyes directly on the screen.

“Yes, actually, seeing that it’s a Friday afternoon before a bank holiday and you decided to call this farce of a meeting because you knew everyone would be out of the office, pissed off about this, but known that we _couldn’t_ miss it. So yes, Jeremy, again, you _are_ takin me away from something but not just me but everyone else here.”

Hearing Donna snort from her place on the bed, he kept his eyes downcast.

“We’re almost finished.”

“I’m sure we are,” Aiden drawled and flicked his eyes upwards to see Donna, still on her back, now running her fingers from her neck, to her belly and around a very naked nipple. Stiffening slightly, he flared his nostrils, and turned his body slightly.

Watching her make another sweep of her fingers, he took in a deep breath, trying to keep his attention on the screen. Instead, he shifted again and bit the inside of his lip as her thumbs and fingers rolled her nipples, sighing softly. Tapping his finger against his lips, he took in a breath as one palm slid down her belly and between her legs.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

Glad for the headphones he had in, he shot her a glare before turning back to the screen. Jeremy, he was glad to see, was wrapping up the meeting. He knew the man wanted him to agree to something and, shifting in his chair as Donna lifted her hips, her fingers sliding in and out of her, he would have agreed to _almost_ anything.

“Does that sound good Prime Minister?”

Having half listened to the conversation, Aiden took in a deep breath and kept his eyes only on the screen. “That’s _fine_. But Jeremy, bear in mind that I will have my assistant send you a meeting request for a seven-thirty meeting Tuesday.”

“But – “

“I thought you’d be fine with that.” With a raised eyebrow at each of them, he felt his chest tighten as he heard Donna whimpered softly, on palm cupping and kneading her breast as she turned her head to look at him, lips parted.

Gripping the desk with his hand, fingernails digging into the surface. As each screen went dark, he pulled out his earbuds and then snapped the laptop shut.

“You dirty minx,” Aiden growled.

Humming slightly, Donna’s breath quickened, and she moaned lowly keeping her eyes on him. “Mmm-hmm.”

Standing, he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his trousers. “And you know what?”

“Mmm, no,” she breathed out, and her hips lifted as he kicked off his trousers and pants. “But I do like what I’m seeing.”

“I know you do,” he growled, kneeling between her legs. Leaning down a little, he took her fingers into his mouth and sucked, his tongue sliding over them. “And I did enjoy your… _show_ as well.”

“Oh?” Donna moaned as he settled over her, their fingers meshing above her head.

“Oh yes,” he growled, feeling her lift her hips as he thrusted into her. “Especially since you’re good and wet for me.”

Nodding as her eyes fluttered shut, Donna wrapped her free arm around him and sank her nails into his back. “Harder, fuck Aiden, harder _please_.”

Kissing her harshly, he moaned loudly as she lifted her hips for him. Quickening his pace, he felt her shutter against him.

“So close,” she murmured against his lips. “Fuck Aiden, I’m so close for you.”

Groaning, he pressed his forehead against hers and forced her leg up against his side.

“Oh yes,” Donna hissed and pulled his head down to her, kissing him. “Going…to…come.”

“Good girl,” he snarled. “Fuck, you feel good.”

Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she sank her nails into him again and let out a scream. Her walls clamped around him, and his thrusts turned shallow as he let his head fall back. Thrusting and rolling his hips against her, Aiden moaned her name as he came, breath coming out in puffs.

Kissing her again, he slipped out of her and rolled onto his side. Pulling her into his embrace, he wrapped his arm around her. Nuzzling her nose against his neck, Donna kissed him slightly and slipped her leg between his.

“How was it?”

Chuckling, he pushed back some of her fringe and shook his head. “As always, it was amazing. You dirty minx.”

“You like it.”

“Indeed I do,” Aiden murmured, letting his fingers run against her spine. “And I do think our holiday weekend is off to a very good start.”


End file.
